The present invention relates to a table which can be used alone as well as in combination with another table, and a table system.
Due to widespread use of information equipment, such as a personal computer, in an office, an information exchange using the information equipment is becoming popular, thereby lowering the frequency of an information exchange using printed material. Also, in a conference where a plurality of members gets together to share and review information concerning their work, information sharing or reviewing by displaying information on a display device have come into practice (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile, a method for smoothly sharing and reviewing information in such a conference has been considered. The method includes changing the arrangement of a display device or the shape of a table depending on a form in which the information sharing or reviewing is performed (for example, see Patent Documents 2 and 3).
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses that when all participants in a conference share and review information, a plurality of tables are put together to constitute one large table, and when the participants are divided into a plurality of groups to share and review information, the one large table is divided into a plurality of tables each including a display device, and then sharing and reviewing of information is performed at each of the divided tables.
Patent Document 3 discloses a table system which can be used in a conference where a plurality of members participates as well as can be used for personal work by combining a circular core table, an oval-shaped side table, and a wagon on which a display device or the like can be placed.